


How They Work

by fotoshop_cutout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gave Danny that aftershave for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Work

**Author's Note:**

> LJ prompt @ teenwolfkink  
> Prompt: [Gen]Danny + Jackson; Jackson gave Danny that aftershave for his birthday.

A lot of people didn't understand how Jackson went about being friends with Danny. Sometimes Danny didn't even know how they did it. They were so different: Jackson was wealthy, felt out of place in his own skin even though he was amazing, pretended at being a pretentious douchebag when he was really sensitive; and Danny was kind, nice, knew who he was and came from a middle class family.

If you asked Danny (unless you were Stiles, because Danny tried to just not talk to him at all, lest he get him started on rambling), it might be explained by aftershave. You see, they had _just_ become friends and Danny had gotten past Jackson's bristly exterior and invited him over for a small birthday get together. It wasn't anything outstanding like the parties Jackson held, but Jackson didn't seem to mind (even if he gobbled up all the cookies his Mom had made _and_ whispered complaints in Danny's ear about his other friends). That night, when he was opening his presents in front of his friends, he pulled out a bottle of Armani aftershave.

With wide eyes, he and all his friends had turned to look at Jackson who just shrugged nonchalantly. Danny went out to show his parents, caring more about the aftershave than the mostly silly gifts his other friends had given him. Jackson had trailed after him, worried more than anything that his gift wouldn't be accepted. His parents wanted him to give it back, have Jackson buy him something that was far less expensive, but Jackson had an instant of puppy-dog eyes that made Danny clap him on the back and ask him if he'd rather do that, or if Jackson wanted him to keep the aftershave. Jackson wanted him to keep it.

Later, when the other guys were asleep in their various uncomfortable looking positions, Jackson crawled up to tuck himself in bed beside Danny and whisper in his ear. “You like it, right?”

Danny turned over to see Jackson better, “Of course I do.”

Jackson pressed a loose fist to his mouth, quiet for a moment before he whispered back again. “I'm not—I wasn't trying to show anyone up or anything.”

Danny didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent, listening to Jackson breathe for a little while. Jackson inhaled again and spoke, his hand coming away from his mouth. “I just want to give you the best I can give.”

Danny reached out and squeezed Jackson's shoulder. “I love it.”


End file.
